Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car
|engine = Touring spec 3S-GE |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = |power = 597 HP (GT3) 301 HP (GT4-6) |pp = 484 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |length = 4,500 mm |width = 1,800 mm |height = 1,330 mm |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT4-6) }} The Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car is a race car built by the Gran Turismo team, based on Toyota's Altezza sedan. It debuted in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec known there as the ALTEZZA LM Race Car, and has appeared in each mainline title since except Gran Turismo Sport, instead being a Touring Car with slightly lower speed. It is also the successor of the Toyota ALTEZZA LM Edition, a race car that appeared only in Gran Turismo 2. Colors Four colors are available for this car, which affects the wheels, rear spoiler, and mirrors: *Silver/Red (#40) *Silver/Blue (#35) *Silver/Yellow (#10) *Silver/Black (#24) In-game description "The competition spec Altezza built for touring car racing." At first glance, Toyota's Altezza may appear to be a typical 4-door family car. But beneath its sheetmetal lies a high-performance platform that's tailor-made for carving winding roads and apexing corners with aplomb, not unlike the legendary AE86. One could say that the Toyota Altezza was a reincarnation of the Levin/Trueno. The AE86, known as the "Hachi-Roku" (Eight Six) in Japan, still enjoys immense popularity as both an entry-level sportscar and as a base competition vehicle for drifters because of its compact size, FR layout, and nearly 50/50 front/rear weight distribution. These parameters are what compelled Gran Turismo to create a touring car-spec racing version of the enticing Altezza. The production version featured a choice of two engines: a 2.0L DOHC inline-4, and a 2.0L DOHC inline-6. But for our new competition-grade car we've opted to install Toyota's famous 3S-GE powerplant, a 2.0L DOHC I4. The 3S-GE was the first mass-produced engine to feature titanium-alloy valves, and it also sports Toyota's variable valve-timing and lift technology, dubbed VVT-i. Paired with a smooth-shifting 5-speed manual gearbox, this drivetrain ordinarily makes 207 BHP. But for our application, we've bumped the redline up to 9500 rpm to wring out a grand total of 296 BHP. Other additions include a full roll cage, stiffer springs and shocks, larger diameter ventilated disc brakes, sport exhaust, wider tires, and a limited-slip differential. If you're a fan of the AE86, then you'll no doubt enjoy our take on the modern-day Hachi-Roku. Acquisition GT3 The Toyota Altezza Touring Car (referred to as the Toyota ALTEZZA LM Race Car in this game) can only be won by completing these events: *Altezza Race (Amateur League; there's a 1/4 chance of it showing up as a prize) *Vitz Race (Professional; 1/4 chance of it showing up as a prize) *Laguna Seca Endurance (1/3 chance of it showing up as a prize) GT4 This car (referred to as the Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car '01 in-game) can only be obtained by winning the Altezza Race in the One-Make Race section of the Toyota dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 400,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 34,370 Credits. It is a Level 12 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 75,000 Credits (35,000 Credits in version 1.00). It is a simplified car. Videos Gran Turismo 3 - Gameplay Altezza LM Race Car Gran Turismo 4 - Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car HD PS2 Gameplay Gran Turismo PSP - Suzuka - Toyota Altezza Touring Car Toyota ALTEZZA Touring Car Trivia * In GT3, the car can be equipped with dirt tires and thus can be used in rally courses; the ability was removed in later games. Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Touring cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 12 Cars